Love in the Lazy River
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Who knew that sharing an inner tube could cause such a scene? AkuRoku, AxelRoxas, yaoi, AU, RoxasAxel, fluff-ish, making out, annoying children. I suck at titles sometimes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, this would have totally happened.

:-:-:

"Damn, there are no double-tubes."

"What the hell is a double-tube?" Roxas asked as he searched for an inner tube by the Lazy River.

"Y'know, the ones that take two people," Axel replied as if it were obvious. "Then again, there are no tubes here at all. I bet the kids going to that slide took them." The redhead gestured towards a large group of fifth-graders heading to what looked more like a piece of plastic at a 75 degree angle with water pouring down its front than a slide.

Roxas, who had been crouching during his search for an inner tube, moved into a standing position and ran his hand through his blonde spikes to get the stray strands out of his face. Frustrated, he turned to glare at the Lazy River for its lack of inner tubes when he saw a big yellow and green tube floating idly along the current.

"Aha!" the short blonde said, running to the River and snatching the tube to claim it for his own.

"Now we just need one more for Axel..."

"Don't think we're gonna have any more of that dumb luck, Rox," Axel said pointedly. "Let's just share it."

"Er, how do two people share an inner tube?" Roxas asked, quirking a blonde brow.

The redhead chuckled and rolled his malachite green eyes. He took the tube from the blonde, dropped it into the water, descended into the River by two stairs and lay himself on top of the tube so that his lower back and butt were in the hole, his hedgehog-esque hair splayed out behind him.

"Get on," Axel said simply, patting his lap which, inconveniently for Roxas, was angled upward.

"Er, okay?" was the blonde's response before awkwardly setting himself on Axel's knees, not really sure what to do, before lying back. This made Axel sink a little into the hole of the tube.

"Wait, don't fall, lemme move!"

The taller boy grunted and began attempting to move the blonde off of him.

"Ack!" Roxas cried as pale hands grabbed his sides.

"You're on toppa me!"

"Well, you weren't clear!"

"Dammit, you're too fat for this thing!"

"I'm not fat, you're just too skinny!"

"You're too fat to let me breathe!"

"This was _your _idea, asshole!"

The two boys got quite a few stares as well as gasps from younger children who were shocked by their cursing. They were quite a sight anyway, considering that they were essentially a melody of insults, curses, grunts, and the sounds of rubber squeaking in tune with their shuffling and struggling.

"Roxas, to the left! The _left_!"

"I _am_!" the shorter boy snapped as he scooted to what would be considered the left side of the inner tube, butt wiggling and limbs flailing.

A few moments later, the blonde and the redhead had established their positions: Roxas was (sort of) to the left of Axel, but the two boys were veritably tangled up on top of each other. They let the Lazy River guide their inner tube along the current as the noontime sun shone down onto the water park, and parents and children went back to their business.

"This is... nice," Roxas mused, blue eyes wandering to the sky contemplatively. "Almost... romantic, in a way"

Axel's response was to drape his arm around Roxas's slim shoulders.

"Might be a little warm for that, though," Roxas commented, taking the hot day into account.

"But Rox," Axel half-whined. "This is the heat of our looooove --" he scooted a little and pecked Roxas on the lips. "And passion," he added with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Before the shorter boy could respond, the taller boy had started to kiss him again. He didn't even bother to keep it gentle for long, as noted by the warm tongue in Roxas's mouth that _wasn't _his. Axel's hand slid from the side of the tube onto Roxas's torso, wandering there. Roxas shifted closer to Axel so that the redhead could do more, and the redhead scooted downward into the tube to further accommodate the smaller boy.

Just then, Roxas felt the warm, lean body underneath him slowly sliding down. Roxas chased it, practically rolling on top of Axel, consequently deepening the kiss. He felt something cold and wet creeping along his side for a mere instant before --

SPLASH!

No longer Roxas mouth-to-mouth with his boyfriend but was now Frenching with the cold water of the Lazy River as the liquid flooded his still-open mouth. He managed to yank his head through the surface of the three-foot-deep water, coughing and spluttering while he found footing on the cement floor and shoved blonde locks out of his face. By the time he could see and breathe, Roxas noticed Axel a about a foot away, red locks of hair clinging to his back and the sides of his face.

Both of them noticed that the Lazy River was suddenly very, very quiet.

Children and parents alike all stood frozen in the Lazy River, eyes wide and gawking at the two boys who had just fallen through the hole of their inner tube because they had been too busy making out to notice that they had been in danger in the first place.

A little boy broke the silence.

"You guys were _KISSING!"_ he screamed. "Now there's cooties all over the water! Ahhhhh!" With that, he took off running up the stairs and away from the now cootie-infested Lazy River.

"Boys aren't 'upposed to kiss boys!" a little girl squealed, pointing at Axel and Roxas.

Soon, comment upon criticism upon accusation were being volleyed at the boys.

"Yo!" the lifeguard shrieked. "Shut up! I'll handle this. This is my job."

There was an uneasy silence as the bystanders waiting for the lifeguard's input.

She put her hands on her hips and hollered, "this is a _family-oriented _water park! What the _hell _are you two making out in the inner tube for? Boys aren't supposed to kiss boys!"

By now, people who had been walking by the Lazy River had stopped to watch the unfolding events. Roxas was beginning to regret sharing an inner tube with Axel now that their actions had caused a scene. He still wondered, however, why two guys kissing was more objectionable than a guy and a girl.

"... poisoning the minds of _kids_!" the lifeguard finished. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Axel, still beside Roxas and dripping wet, was hardly taking any of this seriously, evident by his chuckling and shaking his head in dismay. Roxas, however, suddenly felt his embarrassment and confusion combust into anger at the lifeguard's last remark. _They _were poisoning the minds of kids? She wouldn't be saying that if Axel had been mouth-molesting a woman!

The blonde's blue eyes darkened as he scowled and demanded, "you got a problem with queers?"

"SECURITY!"

:-:-:

"That was awesome, Rox."

"No it wasn't! I didn't mean for us to get kicked out." the blonde sighed. "My wrists still hurt from where that security guard grabbed me..."

"Well, still, I can't believe you actually said something." Axel paused to activate his turn-signal. "I thought you'd wait for _me _to do it."

Roxas, still in his trunks, shifted in the passenger seat, pressing his fingers through his damp, chlorine-saturated hair. "I need a shower..."

"So do I," Axel replied nonchalantly. "Too bad my place only has one shower, hm? Looks like we'll have to share it."

Roxas reddened at the prospect of what would happen in Axel's bathroom before he remembered something from earlier on in the day.

"Hey, Axel, I'm not fat, am I?"

Axel was quiet for a moment before he stopped at a red light.

And then he laughed. A velvety, "Ahahahaha!"

He lay his hand on Roxas's soft, round cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You're just fine, Rox."

The light turned green and Axel was forced to take his hand away and put it on the steering wheel. Roxas was disappointed that the caress was gone, but as they pulled up to Axel's house, he knew that he wouldn't need to be disappointed for long.

Axel put the car in park, and the two boys let the sudden silence sink in for a moment.

"So," Axel said suddenly, a little too loudly for the car. "Shower?"

"Yeah," Roxas said quickly, and the two boys rushed out of the car.


End file.
